Half Of His Heart
by amelia.amour
Summary: Song-Fic. Half Of My Heart by John Mayer. "She deserved better than only half of his heart."


**Title:** Half Of His Heart  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>TorixAndre; Kinda one-sided.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Summery:<strong> Song-Fic. "She deserved better than only half of his heart."  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Victorious or 'Half Of My Heart'.  
><strong>Note:<strong> This was just kinda randomly made. I was listening to John Mayer when I was working on a new story. Sorry if it's pure awful. Personally I feel like the words could flow better, but I need to get back to writing my other story. I figured someone might get enjoyment out of this. Idk. Hope it's not to terrible(:

* * *

><p><em>"I was born in the arms of imaginary friends.<em>  
><em>Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been.<em>  
><em>Then you come on in crashing in, like the realest thing,<em>  
><em>Tried my best to understand, all that your love can bring"<em>

Andre. Harris.

The music guy. His main Identifier.

Some say he was born to be a musician. They say he could play Beethoven before he could even walk.

He had the magic touch. Any instrument he laid a finger on, he instantly could play. Not only could he play it, he mastered it.

Ask him to write you a song. Go on. He can make anything music. Almost as if his presence is pure music. The words flow in his mind and link much like chains. In this way, he seems almost attached to every piece he writes, as if the chains hold him to his lyrical creations.

Does he have friends? Of course. He's the music guy. Not only smooth with a keyboard; he's smooth with people. Mr. Music has a way with words. Just like the music he loves, he's compassionate and always reliable. Never will he leave a friend in need.

Has he been in love?  
>That's a funny question, with a surprising ending. He'll gladly share it though. He remembers it like it was yesterday.<p>

...

Andre walked up to the door of Trina Vega. The most self-centered, fame-obsessed girl at Hollywood Arts; who just so happened to be his partner in The Big Show Case. He never really disliked anyone before and was probably one of the most tolerant people around, but this girl drove him mad. Needless to say, he wasn't looking forward to spending the next week prepping for their performance. He knocked on the door and gave himself some encouraging thoughts, 'Take a deep breath and make the best of it. You may not like how things go, but remember you can do this'

./little did he know that his life would change as soon as he walked through the door/.

* * *

><p><em>"I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else<br>I made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself  
>lonely was the song I sang, 'til the day you came<br>Showing me another way and all that my love can bring"_

"Tori this is Andrew."

Tori. Tori. Tori.

The word alone was enough to make a shiver run down Andre's spine. A name was always just that to him. A name. The second Andre heard 'Tori' though, he couldn't shake off the feeling that this time was different. Then he saw her. Not even Venus herself could compare in beauty. Models were put to shame in her comparison. Angels? Please. They didn't stand a chance.

Her long, chestnut hair. Tall, lengthy frame. Curves. Bright smile.

And then the eyes.

Those chocolate brown eyes that melted him at the spot. If he could, he would stare at them forever. He would gladly get lost in those eyes, if only to explore what was behind them.

"Andre." He corrected simply, not taking his eyes off Tori.

And that was the moment that marked the beginning of the change on his perspective of life.

The day of the Big Showcase, when he volunteered her to take Trina's place, he could swear her voice was a gift from angels. That voice combined with her ambitious, powerful performance revealed her star-quality that he knew everyone in the room envied.

At that point, she was perfect in his eyes. Nothing could compare to Victoria Vega. Ever.

He was instantly her best friend and she was his. They clicked. It was almost scary how close they had gotten in such a short time. When she was accepted into Hollywood Arts, he knew it was only a matter of time before she attracted attention. Like his best friends Beck and Robbie.

That's when he first felt jealousy. The first sign of change in himself. Never, had he felt jealousy toward anyone before he met Tori.

He tried not to change, because honestly, he didn't want to. Why should he let someone –no matter who – change him? It was too much like a movie. A cliché, romance movie. And he had never been the kind of guy who believed in love in the first place.

So he ignored the romantic attention she received, and played the part of the best friend who she would always console her when things went array. Whenever she had a problem, he was there to help fix it.

The feeling never left.

But, it wasn't a problem for long.

Their junior year at Hollywood Arts, Tori and Andre began dating. They had claimed the title, Power Couple, which had been Beck and Jade's since Freshman.

Andre was happy. He got the girl. Everything was perfect, just like her. However, there was something tugging at the back of his mind. What could possibly be wrong when everything was so right?

They graduated Hollywood Arts the following year, retaining their blissful relationship into the real world. Tori was offered a record contract by the company Andre worked for. Unfortunately, they had little success. They dreamed it would be easy.

'Never did they imagine it would be this hard.'

* * *

><p><em>"your faith is strong<br>but I can only fall short for so long  
>Down the road, later on<br>you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart  
>but I can't stop loving you<br>I can't stop loving you __[x3]__  
>but I can't stop loving you with half of my..."<em>

That feeling in Andre's head never left. It grew in the back of his mind. Tori had inspired his songs that were successful back in high school, but why not now? When he needed it most?

He loved her, wasn't that enough?

One night, he sat in the small living room of their apartment, guitar in hand. Music was a way for him to escape reality, making it almost like a dream. A dream he could be in, without falling asleep. Ever since he was a kid, music was there for him. Whenever there was a problem, music was there to pick up the pieces. He'd always been in love with music. The sensation of pure creation.

That was when it dawned on him. He loved Tori. He would die for her. He wanted to be with her forever.

But he never loved her with all of his heart.

There was something in the way that stopped her from taking his heart completely. His love for music. Half of his heart was Tori. Half of his heart was music. How could he live without the other? Tori was his inspiration, but music was what brought the inspiration to life. What was the problem?

Without hesitation, he told Tori. She was his best friend. They had built up trust in their relationship and he could tell her anything.

She said it didn't matter. That even if he had no room in his heart for her at all, she would still love him. But, that just made him feel worse. She could deal with this now, but what about down the road? She _deserved_ to be loved completely. He _wanted_ to love her completely.

He loved her. It wasn't fair! Why was music, his identity, doing this to him? It was killing him inside. Tori was perfection. She was 'The One'. Music shouldn't be a competition.

./But once you let the music in, it never leaves/.

* * *

><p><em>"half of my heart's got a real good imagination<br>half of my heart's got you  
>half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you<br>that half of my heart won't do  
>half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring<br>And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything"_

Sitting at a café a few years down the road, Andre took a calm sip of his cappuccino. The 25 year old looked around warily at his surroundings. The people passing by all seemed so different. He could identify the ones who's day hadn't been going all that well and the ones who were walking on air in happiness. After a moment, he sighed and then looked back at his watch. 11:55.

The wedding was in 5 minutes.

He looked at his phone. 46 missed calls. 52 text messages. All saying the same thing. 'Where are you?', 'We're getting married today!', 'Please answer.', etc.

He felt the guilt. No. More like he was drowning in it. It had to be done though. He knew she would hate him from there on. He knew she would be upset and embarrassed. He knew she loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. So why was he here? Well that's simple.

He also knew, she deserved better.

She deserved to be loved by someone who could love her with all his heart. Just as she had done with Andre.

./She deserved better than only **_half of his heart_**/.

* * *

><p><strong>Took a rather depressing view at this story. I was listening to John Mayer and this was kinda born xD It's not my best, but I felt like writing something depressing.<strong>

Thanks for reading,  
><span> (Fresh-Highlighters)<span>


End file.
